1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for generating propulsion for an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0206982 discloses a COUNTER ROTATING FAN DESIGN AND VARIABLE BLADE ROW SPACING OPTIMIZATION FOR LOW ENVIRONMENTAL IMPACT. The disclosure alleges that an air vehicle propulsion system incorporates an engine core with a power shaft to drive an outer blade row. The power shaft extends through and is supported by a counter rotation transmission unit which drives an inner blade row in counter rotational motion to the outer blade row. The counter rotation transmission unit exchanges power from the engine core with the shaft. An actuator engages the shaft for translation from a first retracted position to a second extended position.